A boat anchor is disclosed a fluke, spade or plow-type that will dig into the sea floor to anchor a boat to which it is attached by way of a line. Many times it happens that the anchor, especially the fluke will get attached to an object on the sea floor such as rocks or other items. It is almost impossible to free the anchor line resulting in a loss of the anchor.